Of Families and Romances
by Hufflepuff Chaser
Summary: Harry asks Ginny to marry him. Fluffy. Family. Humour in later chapters. Read and Review. Happy reading! :


Of Families and Romances.  
A/N: Hello! I'm back! No, I haven't been eaten or abducted by aliens. Only stolen by my homework. I swear, there is more and more everyday! But I made it through my exams and I'm alive! I love exams so much! Could I have a bucket for the sarcasm dripping from my voice please?  
Anyways, here you are my friends! I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I just made up the scenario for J. 's characters to act out.  
Dedication: to my lovely friends and to my faithful readers, all of you. Especially to my BFFFFs (best fan fiction friends forever) Maggie (Magnolia Mellark) and Harley (MasakoDaenarys) I love you guys!

-  
Chapter One

-ooo-

Harry was nervous, no, nervous wasn't enough, he was petrified, of course he was. He had faced many terrifying things so far in his twenty-two years of life. But now that the war was over, he hadn't been in too much trouble lately, his Auror training was going well, he was about two months from being a full Auror.  
However, all the meetings with the Death Eaters he had experienced to date weren't anything in comparison to this.  
He was about to ask Mr. Weasley for his blessing. Yes, Harry Potter planned to ask Ginny Weasley to marry him.  
Harry approached the door to the Burrow with shaking hands. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.  
"Hello? Who is it-" Mrs. Weasley bustled from the kitchen into the front hall, "Oh, Harry darling! Come in! I've got some soup on the stove now, you're just in time."  
Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a deep hug, Harry returned her love, she was, after all, the mother he never had.  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. I was just coming to talk to you and Mr. Weasley, actually." Harry told her, explaining why he could not stay for lunch.  
"Oh of course. Right this way, he's just in the sitting room." She led him into the cozy family room. Harry followed right behind her, mentally preparing himself for the conversation to come.  
"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted him, looking up from the Prophet.  
"Hello Mr. Weasley. I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mrs. Weasley about something?"  
Molly and Arthur nodded, cuing for Harry that he could continue.  
"Well, I wanted to know if I could have your blessing." At this, Molly gasped and Harry could see tears forming in her eyes, "I want to ask Ginny to marry me."  
Mr. Weasley was first to move. He jumped up from his seat by the fire and pulled Harry into a tight hug, and said, "There is no one I would rather her marry, you deserve my little girl."  
As Mr. Weasley pulled away from Harry, Molly moved in for the kill. She hugged Harry so hard that all of his breath was pushed out of his lungs.  
"Oh Harry! Ginny will be so happy! I'm so happy!" Mrs. Weasley told him, while crying giant tears.  
"Thank you, Mr-" Harry started, only to be cut off by Arthur.  
"Harry, I think that you can call us Arthur and Molly." He said, exchanging a look with his wife.  
"Yes dear or... If you would prefer, Mum and Dad." Molly agreed.  
Now Harry has tears in his eyes, "I think I would like that, Mum. And Dad." He tried out the names he never remembered saying to anyone, and brushed the tears from his eyes.  
"Now all I have to do is get Ginny to say yes..." Harry said with a nervous chuckle.  
"Oh, I think our little Gin will be more then happy to participate..." Arthur laughed.  
As Harry bid the Weasley matriarch and patriarch goodbye, he couldn't help but feel his extreme love for the Weasley family grow even more.  
Harry apprirated to his flat where he was living for the moment. He walked through the door then realized he would probably have to get a ring for Ginny if he planned to propose.  
He didn't know anything about ring shopping, but decided to check his vault first in case there were any pretty family heirlooms in there, he would make a Gringotts appointment for the next day.

-ooo-

Harry woke the next morning with a twisty feeling in his stomach, he couldn't remember why.  
It was only when he was standing in the shower that he remembered he was ring browsing today. He decided to ask Hermione to shop with him if he couldn't find anything in the vault.  
Harry walked into Gingotts Wizarding Bank two hours later. He strolled up to the teller and told them he had an appointment.  
"Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked.  
"Yes. I'm here to see my inheritance vault." Harry replied.  
"The Potter Vault or the Black vault?" The goblin asked peering over the counter.  
Harry almost laughed at the thought of looking for Ginny's engagement ring in the Black vault; it was no doubt filled with objects that had to do with the Dark Arts. "The Potter vault, please."  
"Yes, right this way, Mr. Potter." The goblin led him out of the main room and into a cart where they would ride through the ground.  
The journey to the vault was as sickening for Harry as usual, it reminded him of this one time when Ginny and him went to a Muggle Amusement Park and onto a roller coaster. He had felt sick, but she had loved it, she laughed and screamed the whole way through. Her red hair streaming out behind her and glowing in the summer sun.  
He entered the vault and felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of things in the vault. He didn't know where to start. He let out a breath and started with the first box.  
After an hour, he had gone through enough boxes to fill a house. But when he opened one trunk, he knew that he had found them. His parents' wedding bands.  
They sat there, shimmering in the dim light. They were plain, gold, normal. Nothing flashy, just enough to show union and forever love. It wasn't until Harry had found his mother's engagement ring that he knew he would propose to Ginny with it.  
It sat in a little, white satin box beside the wedding bands. It was a simple ring. A white gold band with a diamond sandwiched between two smaller emeralds.  
Harry saw his love for Ginny reflected back at him in the sparkling diamond. He could imagine himself down on one knee proposing to the woman he loved.  
Harry pocketed the box, whistling to himself as he got back in the cart and was whisked away back to the surface of London.

-ooo-

He couldn't get the smile off his face. Not even when the strange cat that lived in the window of an abandoned store came over, begging for his attention. Harry just patted it's head and gave it a cracker he had laying around in his jacket pocket.  
He planned to pop the question at a midnight picnic with Ginny the next weekend.  
With the smile still plastered to his face, he walked back to his flat and flooed Ginny asking her to join him for a picnic.

-ooo-

-  
A/N2: Hello my friends!  
I hope that you liked this! You're probably surprised as to why it says "humour" because this wasn't very humour-y was it? No. In fact, you're probably wondering why I even wrote it. No Ginny. No romance. No humour. Well my friends, just wait for the next chapters! I actually have chapter two already written, and I'm debating whether or not I'm going to write a third chapter.  
Next chapter will have the proposal and chapter three would have telling the family.  
Then, if you guys were really happy, and I was in a good mood, maybe I would even write a sequel with the wedding. We'll see...  
Thanks for reading! Redvines for all who review!  
I'm off to write!

~  
Molly


End file.
